FOUNTAIN
by smiley224
Summary: This is the story of Matt and Mello, I tryed my best to keep it origonal, and I will continue to do seeing as this is multi chapter. Dedicated to Mail Jeevas  Matt  because it's his Birthday! :D  Also this chapter should probobly be K  but ya know...


**Authors note: **Hello "*waves creepily* this is my first fanfic and i tryed my best to make it origonal, basicaly its how they met so far...at the moment i think its going to be a muliti chapter if anyone dicides to read it, the main charactors are Mello, Matt (drool drool) and near...ish, not so much near but i do intend on having him in the story as supposting cast. Also this is dedicated to Matt because I'm posting it for his birthday! Yay!

**Warnings:** For this chapter all there is is spoilers i think if you havnt finished , a very small amount of swearing from mello *woot* and small amount of violence...ya...

**Disclaimer**: If I owned death note then right before rem was about to kill L she would have ran out of time and died, then light would have had a mental breakdown and BB would have come in and ax murdered him. Then the rest of the story would have been a happy celebration of his death (imma twisted person, i know) and the rest of the serise would have been about Wammy boys...mainly Mello and Matts obvius relation shie *spackle* *spackle* so yes, clearly i own death note...(I dont!)

**Fountain**

The sky was beginning to become dark. The clouds that had been looming above were starting to get heavy, threatening with rain.

A young boy limped down one of the newly paved Winchester sidewalk. He hadn't been paying any attention to the sudden raindrops, falling on his bright cherry red hair and slowly socking his previously clean stripped shirt. His hands held his left leg, which had recently begun to swell though the bleeding had finally started to go down. He kept on walking for probably another ten minutes or so before stopping at a park. It was covered in lush green grass, seeing as spring had just begun. This mysterious boy walked into the middle of the park over to a fountain.

This was his fountain, his park, his place. He never felt at home at the orphanage where he currently resided, though it was much better than the one he was at before. "Wammy's Orphanage for the Gifted" it was called.

This boy was very intelligent you see and at the school/ orphanage he lived at that was all that mattered. Most people would think that his intelligence would be thought of as good, and it was, he was praised and admired, but as they say, there is no good without bad, no light without dark, no cupcakes without spinach…

Okay well he had made the last one up, but he liked it none the less.

Though he was admired by most of the children, some of them weren't so…contained? Yes I suppose that's the best word to describe his situation. A few of the other kids there had started to hurt and prey on this poor innocent young boy. At first they thought that that way he most likely couldn't keep his grades up and would give them a chance to move forward, though sadly that wasn't the case. He may have been fourth at the time, but he was still a genius, and he had never really had to try to keep his marks up, it all came naturally and his rank remaind the same. Unfortunately this was not the outcome the other boys had been hoping for, so they continued to prey on him, any now, they went after him even harder.

He wasn't sure if they where doing the same thing to the three students above him, he doubted it, but he had not witnessed anything and he didn't have any proof to support that. This boy thought of himself as week and worthless, as though no one liked him. He felt as though his tormentors would torment regardless of his rank. Simply because he was easy prey and he honestly had no one to look out for him.

Ever since his tormentors appeared the boy had been sneaking out of the orphanage and coming to the park, it was quite a ways away but he felt as though it was worth it. Here people couldn't hurt him, here ranking and grades didn't matter. He sat there peacefully, watching the shapes the raindrops made in the water of the fountain.

He looked down at his leg. Today the boys had decided to ambush him after lunch. So the grabbed him once he had finished eating and they all went out to the yard that was – at the time – deserted. He expected them to start punching him as was usual, but instead one of the pulled out a small Swiss army knife and stabbed his leg, and though these boys were no longer in the top five, they were still very smart. They made sure that the knife would go in far enough not to seriously hurt the boy and by seriously hurt I mean they made sure not to hit an artery or cut any nerves. No instead they had carefully chosen a place in his lower leg that would cause no permanent damage besides scar tissue and immense amounts of pain. No evidence.

"What happened to your leg?" A voice called over, startling the young boy. He looked back over and noticed another young feminine looking boy, with angelic blond hair, around his age, give or take a year.

"Oh…um….it's nothing…"

"It doesn't look like nothing; your pants are covered in blood." The blond replied standing up. He walked over to the other and sat down beside him to take a look at the effected limb.

He noticed that the other boy didn't seem to be answering and thought that this subject might have hit a nerve so he asked another question and hoped that that the red head would be comfortable with it. "So…uh…what's your name?"

The red head looked up, looking almost surprised that the other boy had asked. Though it was true that most of the children at the orphanage admired him, very few of them had actually tried to befriend him, and none had tried to befriend him without having there own personal motives. The red head was confused; the other child hadn't even known who he was, never mind his ranking.

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want, I mean I was just wondering, I'm sorry if I creeped you out." The blond said, wrongly assuming that the silence meant he was asking too much.

"No, you didn't creep me out; I was just thinking about…something. My name is Matt, and to answer you're earlier question some kids at the orphanage I live at have been… sorta targeting me. It's nothing though; once I go back I'll go to the infirmary to get it bandaged up… I just didn't want to go back there yet… I really wanted to come here. I like it here, I don't know why, it just seems nice, calm… ya know?" He muttered.

The other boy nodded. "Yeah, it is a really nice park…So you going to tell the principal or whatever of your orphanage about these ass holes? Oh, and you can call me Mello, it obviously isn't my real name, but it's a lot easier to pronounce then my real name, I live in the area too."

Matt looked down. He had no initial intention of telling Roger, the current head of the orphanage.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I don't know what I said, but I didn't mean anything by it." Mello apologized.

"No…no…it's nothing, I'm just, well, I wasn't planning on telling Roger about it, and…um… you know…it's nothing you said…I'm just not really… you know in the greatest state of mind… so…please don't worry about it."

"Roger? Is he like the head of the orphanage you live at?" Mello questioned, Matt nodded his head. "Well why aren't you going to tell him? Isn't it like his job to make sure you guys are all doing good? I mean like that dose seem pretty serious. Plus, unless they get punished they probably won't stop you know…"

Matt bowed his head with his eyes seemingly transfixed with the ground were he was sitting… "Well…I can't tell…it's complicated…"

His blond companion sighed but nodded his head none the less.

"Well I guess I can say that I understand why you're doing what you are. I think that if I was in your situation I would probably do the same thing. But you have to tell this 'Roger' guy if it gets too serious okay?"

Matt nodded.

"Why don't I walk you back, I know a lot of martial arts, so if these oafs you're talking about come 'round again I can try my best to keep 'em off!" Mello smiled.

Matt smiled back "I would like that."

They both stood up, Mello helped Matt by going onto the side of his hurt leg and trying to steady him…though it wasn't so much steadying as it was holding him up entirely. Mello didn't mind though, he was a lot stronger than he looked.

They staggered back at a rather slow pace, taking there time and chatting about things all the way back. Once they had arrived Mello helped Matt through the fence so he could sneak back in discreetly.

Before he left though, they had one last conversation.

"Thanks a lot for all of your help" Matt smiled.

"Yeah, of course, what are friends for?" Mello replied. Matt felt a rush of happiness run through his body when Mello said he thought of him as a friend. "Um… are planning on going back to the park anytime soon?"

Matt's smile widened "Well I have classes from today till Friday, which I don't intend on skipping out on this time, but on Saterday I think I have some spare time."

"Does after breakfast fit in there?" Mello asked, and Matt nodded. "Arighty I'll see you then."

Matt made an army salute as a joke and slipped inside, hoping that Saterday would come as soon as possible.

**SO YOU LIKEY? I hope so ^.^ anyways i very much hope that you enjoyed it, and please drop me a review, right down there l l l siriusly, it dosnt have to be anything but a like a smiley face or an**  
><strong> V V V<strong>  
><strong>"Interesting," I just wanna know that someone is acctully reading it... :l<strong>


End file.
